


Boy Did I Miss You Dean Winchester

by Winsley (Supertenthdoctor)



Series: Winsley Oklahoma [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Just friend, M/M, Platonic Destiel, Platonic Relationships, Stop - Freeform, They Aren't, no, over a long period of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertenthdoctor/pseuds/Winsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Winchester! Off the field!”</p><p>Dean ran away from the rest of the football players on the field, towards his coach.</p><p>“Yes sir coach?”</p><p>“This is Castiel Novak, he is a transfer student, and he will be joining the Winsley High School football team and you will show him around this school.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Did I Miss You Dean Winchester

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today...”

*Sophomore Year*

“Winchester! Off the field!”

Dean ran away from the rest of the football players on the field, towards his coach.

“Yes sir coach?”

“This is Castiel Novak, he is a transfer student, and he will be joining the Winsley High School football team this season. You will show him around this school and help him get acquainted.”

“But coach, I don’t want to do that.”

“Was that back talk son?”

“No, but-”

He blew his whistle.

“TAKE A LAP WINCHESTER! And when you finish you will show Mr.Novak how things work around this place.”

*Three Months Later (After The Win Of A Big Game)*

The locker room was deafening with hoot and hollering.

"Can you believe it Cas!?!" Dean said as happy and goofy as the rest.

"Yes Dean, I believe cause we deserved it." Cas said.

They both got dressed and headed to Dean's car.

"Hey thank you for driving me home,"

"No problem, it's the same street. But we are celebrating, my parents aren't here if you wanna hang out."

"Yeah, sure my parents won't care."

They headed inside and put their stuff down. Dean turned on the TV, and plopped down on the couch, Cas lead by example. They watched TV for an hour then got some ice cream.

"Dean when you said celebrating I thought..."

"I know it's lame right." Dean said looking at his bowl, then an idea came to mind, "Castiel, you wanna play that cracker game?"

"What cracker game?"

"You know, the one where whoever cums last has to eat the cracker."

Castiel saw this as an opportunity, "Sure."

Dean smiled and grabbed a plate with a cracker, they both ran up to Dean's room. Dean dropped the plate onto his carpet, and the cracker onto that. They both striped down, each stealing glances at the other. They both got on their knees and Dean applied lube to his already hard cock, then he handed it to Castiel, after applying some, Castiel moved the cracker plate.

"Dean, I've got a better idea."

Castiel explained that they would lay on the bed, side by side, which wasn't to do hard on Deans twin sized bed, they would both jerk off, and whoever came last had to lick them both clean. It did not take much to convince Dean. So they did like Cas said, side by side, both of them naked, slowly rubbing their cocks. Cas couldn't tell what Dean was thinking about, but Cas was just looking at Dean, his muscly arm rubbing against Castiel's, his rock hard abs, and his huge dick. Just thinking about Dean brought Castiel close to the edge, but he wasn't gonna win this, he wanted to lose. He grabbed Dean's cock.

*Two Years Later*

If Dean had moaned any louder he thought his neighbors might hear, but he couldn’t help it, Castiel gave the best blow jobs.

“Ohh Cas!”

Dean was running his hands through Cas’ hair and pushing himself further into Cas’ mouth.

“Shh Dean not to loud.” Cas said pulling off his dick. Dean just shoved his head back down.

“Oh Fuck Yes! Keep going Cas! Keep going”

Dean was close, really close and Cas had a great mouth. Dean was bucking his hips up, choking Cas with his cock.

“Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas, CAS!”

Dean came hard into Cas’ mouth his cum getting swallowed immediately, Dean moaned at the top of his lungs.

“Best blow job yet”

“Thank you.” Cas said, “My turn.”

They switched places and Dean went to work on Castiel. Then Benny walked in.

“Oh god!”

“Oh hey Benny.” Dean said, turning away from Cas, “Hi Benny.” Cas said grabbing Dean’s head

“Look guys, there is nothing wrong with platonic blow jobs, but you don’t have to give ’em all the time.”

“Oh shut up Benny.” Dean said, “Do you want one?”

Benny nodded his head.

“Then, just jerk off or something till I finish Cas off.”

Benny took of all his clothes and sat on Dean’s bed, both Cas and Dean were caught staring at benny’s abs, and huge dick.

“What are you guys, gay?” Benny said as he started rubbing his cock with his hand.

“I’ve got an idea Dean.” Cas said, “What if you gave me a blow job while I sucked Benny?”

“What do you think Benny?” asked Dean.

“I’m game”

*Three Months Later*

“Hey Dean are you ready for our date tonight? I thought we could go see that new movie that just came out.”

“I sure am Cindy, what time should I pick you up?”

“8’oclock”

“Sounds Great.” Dean thought to himself, “but hey, what if we went on a double date?”

“Who with Cas and Sid? Well, sure!”

\---

The movie was okay, nothing too funny. Dean drove them all there, and after the movie they went out to get ice cream. After that Dean drove everyone home, Cas was last since he only lived down the street from Dean. They were almost to their street when Dean passed the turn off.

“Dean where are you going?”

Dean said, “There is this abandoned lot over here, I thought you might want a blow job after an actionless night with those two.”

And that’s exactly what happened, they went to the lot and Dean gave Cas a blow job, and Came all over Deans face, and leather seats. But then something else happened, Castiel kissed Dean, for the first time. Dean pulled away, and stared at Cas, Cas thought he’d made a mistake but suddenly Dean kissed him back, even more passionately, they made out for hours.

*Junior Year Of College*

“Wow Cas! That was great.” Dean said falling onto the bed beside Castiel.

“Yeah, you’ve gotten much better at Topping Dean.”

Dean chuckled and hit him with a pillow. The twin bed in their dorm room was cramped.

“You wanna hang out Dean?”

“No I can’t,” Dean said getting up and pulling his shirt on, “I’ve got a date with Elle.”

“Oh.”

*Two Years Out Of College*

“Dean, I think sharing an apartment was a great idea, I was okay with sharing one bed room too, and I did I say anything when you bought one queen size bed instead of two twins, but do we have to take showers at the same time?”

“It was a great idea, and how are we supposed to fuck in a twin bed? and sharing a shower conserves water.” Dean said as he lathered soap up and down Cas’ body.

“Dean, we both know i’m not they only on you are fucking in that bed, let alone at all.”

“Oh come on Cas,” Dean said rubbing his hand on Cas’ lower back, and planting a kiss on Cas’ lips, “Ok, maybe I just like to you naked and wet rubbing up against me, but..”

“Save it Dean.” Cas got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, storming out of the bathroom.

Dean got out of the shower and chased after Castiel, he walked into the living room and saw Castiel crying on the patio. Dean was confused and didn’t fully understand why Cas was upset.

*Four Years Later*

Castiel was visiting his mother for the weekend, to think it had been seven years since Castiel had been to back to Winsley Oklahoma, Castiel’s mother always came to see him during the holidays since his dad passed. When he walked up the stairs and into his old bedroom he thought about what he and Dean used to do here, back in highschool. He hasn’t seen or spoken to Dean in what felt like forever.

“Castiel?” His mom called breaking him from his thoughts.

“Yeah Mom?”

“Can you come down here and help me make dinner?”

“Yeah sure i’ll be right down.”

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, his mother was putting water into a big pot.

“Let me guess, we’re having spaghetti.”

“Yes we are, now if you could get the garlic bread into the oven that would be great.”

Castiel grabbed the tray of garlic bread and placed them in the oven. Castiel noticed a photo on the countertop, it was a framed photo of him and Dean in their football uniforms, from the last game of senior year. The doorbell rang.

“Oh Castiel, can you get that for me please?” His mom said attending to the sauce.

“Sure.”

He walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Dean standing there holding a white envelope and some flowers.

“Castiel.” He said not having expected him to open the door.

“Hi Dean.” Castiel’s voice cracked. He stared at Dean in silence for a solid minute,

“Castiel who is it honey?” She said coming to the door, “Oh Dean! what are you doing here?”

“I’m visiting my family down the street, and I thought since I was in town I would deliver these to you personally.” He handed her the flowers, and envelope.

“Oh they’re lovely Dean,” she said handing Castiel the flowers, “Would you like to join us for dinner? I’m making spaghetti.”

“I wish I could say that I have dinner at home, but unfortunately I don’t, so yes I would like to join you for dinner.”

“Oh, great! Castiel, take Dean’s coat.”

Castiel did so without any form of communication. 

Mrs.Novak brought back two waters from the kitchen, “You two catch up while I finish making dinner.”

Before Castiel could protest his mother disappeared back into the kitchen.  
“So, Castiel, I haven’t seen you since,..”

“Since the day I moved out, yeah I know.”

“Well it was more like the night before, because you left while I was at work.”

“Oh, yeah.” 

“Cas, I gotta know why did you leave? Was it because of all the sex? Did it not seem platonic? Did it seem ..”

“Gay?”

“Yeah.”

“No, that’s not why.”

“Good. I thought I was bad.”

“You? Bad at sex? that’s a laugh.”

“Haha, Thanks, I guess?”  
Their chuckles faded quickly.

“Dean the reason I left..”

“Castiel! Can you come help me please?”

“Yes mom.” Castiel silently thanked his mom.

Castiel walked into the kitchen, and his mother was on the phone.

She whispered, “Will you pour the noodles into the colander please?”

Castiel did this while she went into the other room. After he drained the noodles he put them back into the pot, and stirred the sauce, then he pulled the garlic bread out of the oven. Castiel walked into the living room and saw his mom sitting on the couch opposite of Dean, Castiel paused in the hallway, “Mrs.Novak, me and Cas haven’t spoken in years, ever since we lived together after college, I don’t think I can give you that information because I don’t know it.”

Castiel cleared his throat, “Dinner is ready.”

Dinner was awkward, all the conversation consisted of Dean and Mrs.Novak talking, Castiel barely heard a word. After dinner they all cleaned up the kitchen, and afterwards, they had pie, which again consisted of Castiel barely saying a word. Then Mrs.Novak went to get ready for bed, leaving Castiel to see Dean out. Castiel walked him out to the porch.

“You never finished that sentence.”

“What sentence?”

“About why you left?”

“Dean, I don’t think I can give you a reasonable excuse.”

“Then don’t give me an excuse, tell me why you left.”

“Dean, I couldn’t do it anymore, all the sex, and blow jobs, and sharing a bed, and showers and, living together, and,” Castiel started crying, “I, just felt like we, were an actual...couple, and I know you thought it was all just platonic, we were just friends doing sexual favors for each other, but you never thought that I might...not think the same thing and,..” He was sobbing now. Dean hugged him, and Castiel latched onto him, and Dean kissed him.

\---

Castiel woke up the next morning, the sheets a mess and a note on the nightstand.

“Cas, last night was a mistake, i’m sorry to put you through this. -Dean”

“Castiel?”

“Yeah mom?”

“Come down here.”

“What is it?”

“Guess who’s getting married?”

“Who?”

“Dean Winchester. I’m surprised he didn’t mention it at dinner.”

“Oh.”

“Castiel.”

“Huh.”

“Guess who I saw leaving this morning?”

*One Year Later*

Castiel wanted to cry, here he was watching the love of his life getting married to some woman Castiel had never seen, Castiel wanted to stop it, he wanted to scream, “Don’t marry her, marry me, I love you.” The preacher was saying words, but Castiel couldn’t hear them over his heartbeat. He wished his mom was here, why’d she have to be sick, Castiel wanted to leave.

“...if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Castiel couldn’t believe he was here. Castiel felt sick, he stood up, everyone was looking at him, even Dean, “Dean,” tears were streaming down his face, “Dean, I love you,” He thought he might throw up, “Please don’t marry her.”, then everything went black.

\---

Castiel woke up in an unfamiliar room, he was on a soft bed, it looked like a hotel room. Oh.

“Cas.”

Dean was sitting on the bed next him. He looked sad.

“Dean.”

“Castiel about earlier-”

“Dean, i’m sorry I ruined your wedding, I understand if you hate me, i’m just gonna go.”

Castiel sat up on the bed, and Dean kissed him, knocking him back down to the mattress.

“Cas, you saved me from making a huge mistake, I love you too.”

They started kissing again. Dean shoved his tongue down Cas’ throat. They both took off each others clothes, they were both down to their underwear.

“Oh Cas, you’re still as hot as I remember.”

“And you’re still as big as I remember.” Cas said grabbing Dean’s hard dick through his thin boxers.

“Oohhh” Dean moaned at the gesture.

Dean stood up and pulled Cas to the edge of the bed, he pulled down his underwear and stared at his cock. He crawled onto Castiel, kissing him on the lips, the jaw, sucking on both his nipples, planting a trail of kisses down his abdomen, and finally kissing the head of his cock.

“Dean!” Cas shouted, remembering when they used to do this.

Dean kissed his head again, then took it into his mouth, sucking on it slightly. He could tell Cas was eager by the way he jutted his hips up into Dean’s mouth. Dean suddenly took Castiel in all at once. Cas was squirming and moaning, Dean could tell he hadn’t done it in a long time, cause Cas came fast, but there was a lot, it got all over Dean. Dean shed his underwear, now exposed to Cas’ eyes, he went and got the lube from the nightstand, and Cas said,

“Boy did I miss you Dean Winchester.”


End file.
